


Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost

by Tari_Kancheewa



Series: A Series of Good Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Curiosity, Garden of Eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Kancheewa/pseuds/Tari_Kancheewa
Summary: "It all began -as it shall end- with a Garden."An Demon is curiously exploring his new home; Eden.
Series: A Series of Good Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096553
Kudos: 5





	Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot of Eden.
> 
> Sorry no relationships this time!!

**Eden - circa... The Beginning**

Hell was dark, it was damp and it was cold.  
Crowley was miserable, he wrapped his ebony wings around his shoulders to help keep him warm. Sniffing the stagnant air, he shuddered, _well I made a bad decision, didn't I?_ He thought.  
Looking up with amber serpentine eyes, he grinned, his fangs showing. He couldn't _wait_ to get up there and cause trouble!

Beelzebub had given him the order herself, telling her to mess with the Divine Plan before it was fully formed, that way Hell could always be a problem for Heaven, Demons could always be a problem with Angels.  
He had been glad of the assignment, with his Fall had come the Snake, he didn't really mind the fact that he was now a Snake, but it meant that he was more susceptible to the unnatural cold of Hell.... which in itself was a relief from the free-style dive into a pool of boiling sulphur.  
"Demon Crowley," the voice of Beelzebub rang out, taking him by surprise, "thou hast been charged with causing trouble for the opposition, get the hence and do your duty."

Crowley gave a two finger salute and turned into his serpentine form, reaching bed rock, then soil, the smell of damp earth filling his nose, tree roots appeared, grass roots were next before....  
"Oh _Satan_ , that feelsssss ssssso good!" Crowley breached the ground and felt a gentle heat from the sun, choosing to bask in it's warmth for a while. _The trouble can wait,_ he thought, _I want to warm up first! Then I'm going to explore this place._

Six days had passed and Crowley had thoroughly warmed up for the day and now sought a way to cause trouble. He knew this place off by heart now, he knew of at least one Angel here with him in this place...

**Welcome to my Garden, Adam.**  
Crowley gave a hiss and scurried up a nearby tree, watched as something strange - something _new_ arrived in this Garden.

**Welcome to my Garden, Eve.**  
Something else appeared, Crowley watched, curious. They walked like he did -when he wasn't a snake- on two legs...

**You shall be man and woman, you shall be human. Eat all you see, save from the Tree of Knowledge and the Tree of Life, for they are not for thee.**

Crowley felt something grab hold of him from behind, turning, with a startled hiss, he saw the pristine wings of an Angel.  
"Now, what do we have here?" the voice was pure, innocent, the eyes cerulean blue, the hair a platinum blonde -not that Crowley knew any of these words yet, as they had not yet come to pass.  
All Crowley knew was that this Angel was not like the others.  
Crowley hissed as the Angel placed him back on the floor and nudged him with his foot, "off with you, Demon, there is nothing for you here."

_Oh I beg to differ._ Crowley thought, a simply brilliant idea forming in his head. _God does not wish for Adam and Eve to eat the Forbidden Fruits? Well...._ He stopped, why was it a bad thing to know the difference between good or evil?  
 _If they don't know the difference, then how are they to stop evil from spreading?_ Oh the idea was forming into a full scale plot, these creatures will be doomed to ignorance if he did nothing, or doomed to a life of toil and strife if he did something.

So he slithered up the branch and tempted Eve to eat an apple from the Tree of Knowledge.  
Satisfied with his work, he slithered up the Eastern Gate of the Garden of Eden, coming to rest on the left of the Angel who had seen him two days ago.  
Returning to his corporation, he stretched his wings and looked out at the two humans, "well that went down like a lead balloon." he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this may not be Biblically accurate, but I think I can be excused.


End file.
